Vampire Kami
by Iris magic
Summary: Jyou is captured by Vamdemon, and learns something about himself...


Vampire-Kami 

By: Iris Magic

Rating: R (my first one of this rating so be nice)

Disclaimer: If I owed Digimon, Hikari and Takeru would have been dead. But they are not, so don't sue me, have no money.

Feedback: If you're nice, I thank you. If you flame, I freeze you.

It was a good day for Vamdemon. Not only he resurrected himself using whatever was left of Ken's dark spore (what the boy doesn't know about invisible threads won't hurt him, right?), but he also restored most of his power in the Digital World. 

Now, the digi-destined were forced to fight him all over again, but now he was smarter, using what he learned about them doing his last attack, about 3 years ago, as Belial- Vamdemon: Motomiya was the strongest but not too popular, Ken was mentally fragile, Takaishi has too much self importance and so on. And now, the "originals" had joined the battle. Well, the more the merrier. 

-Master, we have a pleasant gift for you! –A Pico- devimon whispered to his ear. 

-I'm listening. –Vamdemon gave him his most "loser fiendly" smile.

-We have captured a digibrat. The one that's smart, with the blue hair.

-I am pleased. Where is he?

-In the dungeons. We decided to "warm him up" for you.

-Good. Let's go.

There was a small distance to cover between the dungeons and the throne room, but as Vamdemon approached the dungeons, he heard a cry of pain that made his blood go even colder than usual. He knew that voice and it brought memories:

"Cry not, beautiful lady. What is the cause for such sadness?"

"It's my unborn baby…"

"I can help you."

-Which "Brat" is it again? –Vamdemon asked sweetly. –The young one or the older one?

-The… one with… glasses… OOPS!

-Have I not told you repeatedly that Jyou Kido is not to be tortured or harmed in any way as long as it possible? –Vamdemon bellowed. –I'll deal with you later.

The vampire rushed into the dungeons, the sound of the screams echoing in the hall all the time. Vamdemon burst into the cell that the screams came from and bellowed:

-Be gone! 

The smaller `mons left the cell in hurry, leaving Jyou to Vamdemons` view. The man hung from the ceiling, the chains biting into his wrists, stripped to his waist, his skin covered with whip marks and cuts. He was blinded by the blood that flowed freely on his face and his glasses lied broken on the floor, but as Vamdemon approached him he spoke hoarsely.

-I can sense you, even with my sight far from being flawless. It's like a cloak of night that follows you everywhere you go. I could sense you even as a child. 

-I know you can. Let me… -Vamdemon's voice trailed off and he moved to unchain Jyou.

-Don't… The bindings were too tight and I can't feel my hands anymore. Artery- block…

-Ever the medic, aren't you… But trust an old vampire to know what's best. - Vamdemon teased as he released the man from his bindings (no longer a goofy boy, but a handsome man, Vamdemon mused).

Exhausted and unknowing what else to expect, the blue -haired captive went limp in the Vampire Lord's arms, succumbing to darkness.

Jyou woke up upon a soft bed, and wished he didn't as the pain returned with a vengeance, but he felt someone rub his damaged wrists carefully, restoring the circulation.

-Where… -He whispered.

-You're in my chambers, and I wanted you awake before I heal you. –Vamdemon's voice whispered into his ear.

-Why?

-When I use my blood to heal it makes you feel very cold. I wanted your consent.

-Your blood…

-A vampire can heal by using his blood, but it has to be done willingly for both ends.

-Why would you care? What torture do you have in store for me?

-I'll tell you as I heal you. Agreed?

-Agreed. –Jyou had no idea why he said it but he felt no fear for some reason.

Vamdemon bit his own hand and begun to rub the blood into the cuts on Jyou's body.

-Many years ago, when Hiroki was the leader if the Digi- destined without knowing so, I came to this world for the first time. I appeared near a hospital. I saw a woman cry. I asked her what's wrong. She said that she is about to lose her baby. I asked how so and she said that she's in labor and she's only on the 6th month. I told her that I could save the baby. She asked how. –The vampire told.

-You've told her that if you bite her you can change the baby, to help him live. Mother told me so! She said a Kami helped her in exchange for a blood offering. Was it you who saved me? –Jyou was shocked as he made the connection.

-This is why you are sun- sensitive, and can detect me without using your sight. I've changed you, but I never expected you to become the man you are today. Now, about your eyes, this one will sting like hell, if you get the joke. Keep your eyes open!

Jyou didn't have to be asked, as his eyes were wide from shock. Two drops of dark blood fell into his eyes and it did sting but not as badly as he's expected. His sight begun to sharpen immediately, into flawless state.

-Here we go it's over now. Now, to find you a furry `mon to keep you warm…

-No need. I'm not cold.

-Oh, I see. The change must've been greater that I intended. –Vamdemon smiled gently.

-May I ask you something personal? –Jyou suddenly said.

-Go ahead, dear boy.

-If you are capable for such kindness why did you do such things to Wizarmon, to Ken and to all the others?

-Wiz was a prick, but about the others… I'm basically a dark being; it's just that I have some parental feelings towards you. You must rest now and in morning I'll take you to the others, but you have to promise me three things.

-I'm listening.

-Don't use my affection to fight against me, just for the farness of it. Tell your mother that the Vampire Kami still remembers her.

-What's the 3rd one? I promise to keep those two.

-Find the grave of my Digi- partner, Hiroki Hida, and tell him his friend succumbed to darkness without his guidance. I wasn't always dark, you know.

-But Iori! The youngest in our team…his son. You've seen his dream to show his father the Digital World!

-I know. He's safe from me as well. Tell him his father's mon promised so.

Jyou fell asleep with thousands of questions flooding his mind.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Ken and Hikari's concerned faces.

-Where were you? How did you escape? –They've asked. –Did they hurt you?

The rest of the team was also nearby, waiting for his answers.

-Vamdemon let me go. Iori, I've met your father's Digi-partner.

-You did? –The boy asked. –Where is he? Who is he?

-He asked me not to tell, but promised you that Vamdemon will never harm you.

-Oh, Jyou! –The boy hugged the blue-haired man.

From the shadows, Vamdemon smiled. He felt almost like a proud father for those two. As silently as the shadow he was, he returned to his domain and to his plans.

The first thing Jyou did when he returned from the digital world was to run to his mother's work. When she asked:

-What's so urgent?

He replied simply:

-The vampire Kami saved my life today as he did many years ago. He still remembers you.

And she smiled to her youngest child, reliving the memory of that rainy day more than 15 years ago.

The End.


End file.
